


Sated

by chibinecco



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Feeding, Fluff, Inflation, M/M, PWP, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, Kirk allows Spock to indulge in his inflation and food kinks, after all, Jim enjoys them just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

Kirk lay naked, blind and bound to his bed. The smell of food surrounded him and he was completely unable to think through the burning hunger deep in his gut.

He didn't let Spock do this often --he had to keep his girlish figure-- but lately, Spock had been coaxing him into it more and more frequently. It helped that their sessions tended to end in rather spectacular, head turning orgasms for both of them.

"Have you sufficiently prepared yourself, Jim?"

"Yes, Spock. I'm ready; I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day, just like you asked."

"Good, it would be illogical to prepare this much food and have any of it go to waste." Spock's voice purred over Jim's skin as the vulcan leaned over him, unclasping the blindfold from around his head.

Jim blinked into the sudden bright light of the room, taking in the enormous spread Spock had meticulously laid out for him. His cock throbbed to life at the thought of being full to bursting with so much food. Soon, he would be able to experience it.

A slim, dexterous hand smoothed over Jim's belly.

Flat and smooth with muscle, his stomach rumbled angrily, as if aware Spock's hand was just inches away, listening to its complaints.

"Soon," Spock told his charge, turning away, dipping his hands into a bowl of heated, soapy water.

Turning his hands over as Kirk watched, Spock slowly went through the series of ritual movements involved with their play. He spun the water through the bowl, cleansing any and all dirt and grime from his hands. Once sufficiently cleaned, Spock raised his hands and shook the dripping water from his fingers. Three. Short. Shakes. A bleach-white towel lay beside the wash basin; Spock lifted it, folding it around his hands and drying them.

A low groan filled the air between them as Jim squirmed. This part always tortured him, anticipation making him anxious for the main course.

When Jim turned back to his lover, Spock was standing beside the bed and holding a small dish of a dumpling-like appetizer. Tiny servings of meat and vegetables wrapped in a scallion-speckled wrapper. The thin doughy texture gave easily under Jim's bite as Spock placed the first of four on his tongue. Liquid burst across Jim's tongue, surprising him enough that a trickle escaped down the corner of his mouth.

Spock frowned, setting aside the remaining dumplings in order to reach for a napkin to dab up Jim's mess. "Your behavior is most unsatisfactory. The first dish, and you have already created a mess for me to clean."

"Sorry." Jim turned his head to allow Spock a better angle. "I didn't realize they were filled with soup."

"You know now."

Jim swallowed thickly at the stern note in Spock's voice, his cock bobbing comically between his legs as his stomach grumbled loudly at the delay.

Setting the napkin back onto the beside table, Spock lifted the dish once more. "It will not happen again."

Shaking his head, Jim opened his mouth for the rest of the appetizer Spock had picked for him. Each piece was placed on Jim's tongue where he wrapped his lips around it, creating a tight seal before biting down. The last one, he eagerly wrapped his lips around Spock's fingers, sucking the oils off before Spock was able to withdraw. The pressure burst the dumpling, flooding Jim's mouth with flavor and texture. He slurped every drop up as Spock pulled away. An unrepressed shudder flowing up his arm from the sensitive fingers.

The plate was set aside again as Spock went through the ritual cleansing of his hands. "I trust you have had your fill of theatrics?"

"Not yet." Jim grinned.

"You will," Spock said with confidence as he reached for the plate, folding the small lettuce leaf that had acted as a garnish bed into a slim tube and sliding it into Jim's mouth.

Groaning, Jim worked the leaf into his mouth, steadily. Chewing and pulling with his lips, bit by bit.

Spock watched quietly; and when Jim looked, he could see the erection straining the front of Spock's pants. He loved this, loved what it did to both of them. Spock's control so gone that he could barely keep from leaking a giant stain into the front of his slacks. And they had scarcely even started yet.

Spock always dressed the same way for these events. Slim, formfitting dark pants hugged his hips and ass, which Jim took great pleasure in ogling as Spock's back was turned to get his next course. The beautiful ass was topped neatly with a cut shirt. The human design had surprised Kirk their first time, but Spock had explained: it was not a Vulcan thing they were doing, so it was not appropriate for him to wear a Vulcan outfit. The deep blue of it complimented Spock's skin nicely; the pale yellow contrasting and blending well as a green flush always inevitably began to spread slowly up from his collar and over his cheeks.

That flush wasn't present yet, but Spock's eyes were dilated, wide with heady arousal as he turned around, this time, a shallow bowl of a pale orange swirled artfully with white creamy colors in his hands. A sprig of rosemary decorated the center, and Spock scooped it up into the first spoonful.

Obediently, Jim opened his mouth to accept it. He hated the soup course, as delicious as they always were --this one a tomato and sour cream based dish-- they were the most difficult to eat. Lying back, tied to the bed, Jim inevitably spilled somewhere, and Spock insisted on wiping up immediately. Some days Jim was having to wait every other spoonful. Those were always the worst, most embarrassing.

Today was not one of those days, Jim spilled only twice, managing to even lap up one of them, licking his lips thoroughly. Spock had still insisted on wiping his mouth. The damp cloth circling Jim's lips and cheeks. Jim nipping at Spock's fingers as he pulled away had brought out the flush and Jim basked in it, admiring the green splash across his lover's face.

When no amount of tilting or scraping the bowl would get any more soup, Spock ran his finger around the bottom and sides of the bowl. Jim gasped, jerking at his bonds trying to get closer to that finger. Spock rarely indulged like this, and Jim wouldn't trade the opportunity to lap at Spock's fingers while hungry and strapped to his own bed for the federation.

"You are incorrigible." Spock's breath hitched as Jim sucked on his finger. His head bobbing back and forth like a hungry baby suckling desperately at the last drops of mother's milk.

He whined loudly as his favorite toy was finally taken away.

"You will get more things to fill that mouth of yours after desert, assuming you save room for them."

Jim moaned helplessly, his cock drooling into the crease of his thigh, trickling down into his heavy, crisp bush.

Salad, Jim's third dish of the night. This was the one dish Jim let Spock make into enormous servings. It was the only one Jim could eat in plenty without worrying about having to train for hours afterward to burn off the extra calories. It was always Spock's favorite. His eyes lit with need as he speared the first of many forkfuls of greenery.

By the end of Jim's salad, he would have been quite content to finish eating under normal circumstances, but these weren't normal. The sound of Spock stacking the empty dish onto the two other completed dishes made him pant.

A glass of water was brought to Jim's lips, a short straw bent so he could take a few healthy sips to rehydrate while Spock's fingers caressed his face and neck. "You have done so well, my Jim."

"Thank you." Jim managed once his glass was empty and Spock's fingers had trailed down his neck and chest to stop just below his ribcage.

Jim could feel the steady pressure of his inflated stomach and Spock's firm touch pressing against each other. Spock pushed just a little harder, his hand cupping against Jim's belly and urging a long, drawn-out moan. "Fuck, Spock. More. I'm ready, fill me up until I'm about to burst."

Spock's eyes fluttered shut, his nails scraping across Jim's abs as he fought to get himself back under control. "As you wish," He whispered, turning and retrieving the main course. He set it carefully on the bedside table.

Sitting high on the bed, next to Jim's head, he was able to cut the steak into manageable pieces. One by one, each piece got it's due. A firm hand from the fork as Spock worked the knife back and forth before switching hands and feeding it to Jim lying helpless and hard on the bed.

With nimble fingers, Spock scooped steak, potatoes and steamed vegetables into Jim's mouth; and Jim accepted it. The final bite of steak, Spock swirled across the plate, getting every last bit of potatoes onto the fork before easing it into Jim's mouth.

Slowly, Jim chewed his way through the meat. He was certainly losing steam at this point. He felt full, sated, and happy. He felt about ready to explode from so much good food and care. His cock continued to weep, neglected, into its growing puddle of need.

As Spock stood to change dishes again, he paused, swaying.

"Spock?"

"I am fine. The sight of you..." Spock trailed off, looking at Jim over his shoulder. "It is --as always-- unexpectedly stimulating. I need a moment to collect my control."

Jim groaned. "Fuck, Spock. You have no idea how hot that is, how hard I am."

Spock glanced down at the pulsing column of dick lying against Jim's hip. "I believe I have some indication."

The last dish, dessert, rose fluffy and enticing up from the plate as Spock sat beside Jim's head once more. The bright, happy yellows and whites of the lemon tart, topped with a generous spray of whipped cream, made Jim's mouth drool. He ached for the taste of Spock, eager to finish this last dish; so he could ask for the flavors he really wanted now.

The side of the fork slid easily through the soft, yielding texture of the pastry. Spock cut and lifted and fed each bite with torturous slowness into Jim's mouth. The tart seemed to go on forever as Jim struggled to take the last of it. Each bite seeming more daunting than the last as he consumed everything.

Eventually, finally, Spock was collecting the last vestiges of cream onto his fork and lifting it into Jim's mouth. Jim sucked it clean, obediently licking every last speck of white from the fork before collapsing back against the sheets. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, panting through the slight pain in his stomach. Being so completely stretched with fullness was always difficult, but so very worth it.

Opening his eyes partway, Jim watched Spock go through his cleaning ritual one last time, stacking the dirty dishes neatly and taking them to the recycler. Jim watched as Spock approached the bed again, a look of fire painted across his face and into his eyes.

"Are you ready for the 'after-dinner mint?'" Spock asked, straddling Jim's hips, just out of reach of Jim's straining length.

Jim chuckled wincing when that much tightened the band of muscles around his bloated stomach. "Yeah, Spock. I'm ready. I'm so full. Want you to stuff me with your cum."

Spock shuddered, unfastening his cock and stroking it twice before smoothing both palms over the shape of Jim's belly. The swell of his stomach pushed out into Spock's hands; the gentle arch of him, full and stretched taught beneath his ribs. "You are irresistible. I wish nothing more than to fuck your mouth."

Groaning, Jim's cock jerked, spitting precum across his chest and abs. Spock leaned down, lapping it up before walking on his knees up to Jim's face. Jim stared up the long length of Spock's body. The hard, green head of his cock bobbing before him, blocking his view of that needy flushed face.

Spock rocked his hips, the tip of his dick planting a thick blob of precum onto Jim's nose, and he leaned over to the table to retrieve the cloth there, but Jim moaned.

"Leave it, Spock, please. I'm so fucking hard. Need you too much. Please, just fuck me; fuck my face."

"Yes," Spock hissed, pushing a thumb between Jim's lips and lining up before sinking deep into Jim's mouth.

Jim sucked, bobbing and lapping eagerly at every scrap of flavor that decorated his lover's cock; Jim sucked, and Spock thrust. Very quickly, they had built a rhythm made to fulfill, and Spock was racing towards his finish. The steady suckling along his length urging him faster and faster until he was arching back and moaning.

Leaning back to plant one hand on the bed, Spock felt out Jim's stomach, massaging the stiff fullness of it as his orgasm hit him like a phaser blast. His body shaking as bountiful cum shot from him into Jim's mouth and down his throat. Jim swallowed and sucked each drop Spock gave him, licking his lips greedily once Spock was completely spent.

Using a tender hand, Spock milked the last dribbles of his cum across Jim's lips, watching with rapture as Jim lapped it from the head of his cock.

"Please."

Spock ignored Jim's begging this time, reaching to the side and dabbing at Jim's face, cleaning him of any remaining food and cum until he was spotless save the brilliant red blush that mottled his face and chest. A desperate need visible on his very skin.

Setting down the cloth again, Spock walked his way back down Jim's form, pausing to lean over Jim's belly one last time, paying close attention to the angle of the bulging flesh bowing outward with all that Spock had given Jim in the last hour. "You are beautiful."

"Oh, Spock. I don't care how beautiful I am; I'm desperate, I need you. So badly, please."

A smiling kiss placed over Jim's bellybutton as Spock worked the rest of the way down Jim's form, kissing the drooling tip of Jim's dick with reverence. "You have made a disarray of yourself have you not? Such an unrefined eater. You have never been able to contain yourself."

"No, Spock. Not with you, never with you."

Spock hummed, taking Jim into his mouth and sinking over the full length of it. Tortuously slow, methodical movements as he sucked Jim into and out of his mouth. Bobbing his head in careful, patient strokes as Jim writhed and keened, begging for release.

Spock pulled back, smirking that damned Vulcan smirk up at him. "You may cum into my mouth whenever you desire."

Jim groaned. "I'm trying, you ass. You're going too slow."

"I believe you mean to say slow _ly_ , Jim."

Jim rolled his eyes, bucking up into Spock's mouth once it lowered onto him again. Heady, desperate pants flowing out of him as pain and arousal warred within his gut. Need pooled low, pain resting high. He groaned, arched and came, filling Spock's mouth and stomach with seed. Waves of cum flooding his lover's mouth as Jim thrashed in pleasure against his bonds and collapsed.

"Fuck, Spock. Yes." Jim breathed, already drooling into the pillows as Spock licked his lips and crawled up his form to undo the restraints. "So... Good."

"Your satisfaction is pleasing."

Jim chuckled, humming happily. He wrapped his arms loosely around Spock's shoulders as his lover curled contentedly around the bulge of his stomach. "You enjoy stuffing me up so much, I'd hate to see what happened if I ever got fat."

Spock growled, fingers clawing at Jim's chest as his cock ground into Jim's hip. "I would find that turn of events most pleasing."

Jim groaned, "Bones is going to kill me."  


**Author's Note:**

> Struck with inspiration this morning, I decided to do a new kink. I'm pretty sure it's one I haven't seen in this fandom yet, hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think.


End file.
